


Frustration on All Sides

by raiinbowbear



Category: QCYN2, youth with you 2, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Kinda Fluffy, One Shot, Youth with you 2 - Freeform, chimelong, corn yuyan, coward yuyan, qingchunyouni, qingchunyouni2, yani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiinbowbear/pseuds/raiinbowbear
Summary: in which Keni can't keep up with Yuyan's cowardness anymore.
Relationships: Yu Yan/Zeng Keni
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Frustration on All Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, I wrote a Yani one shot cause I love both of them so much and I ship them so hard lol. It's kinda short but I really wanted to write something about them now that the final is coming and I don't know when we will get Yani content again.   
> Once again, English is not my first language so I apologize there are many mistakes but I'm trying to improve and get better! Also, any feedback is welcome!
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

It was midnight. A cold breeze hit Zeng Keni’s body making her shiver a little bit while the leaves of the trees she could see from her position shook wildly. 

She was in one of the balconies of the big Chimelong building they were staying in for the show. Sitting there, glimpsing at the moon while some tears ran down her cheeks; the final was coming, and it has produced a big pressure on her because of her current rank, which was nothing favorable for the situation. 

Uncertainty was taking all over Keni’s head, but that night, it was not about the final nor the debut, it was about a certain redhead that kept messing up with her, and Keni couldn’t stand it anymore, every time she would try to make a move or just directly talk with Yuyan about what had been happening between them, she ended up in the middle of nowhere because Yuyan would just back off, change the topic or literally run away. It was frustrating. 

Back in the corridor, a sneaky Yuyan was trying to get away with a piece of corncob in the dark until she noticed a certain large upper body that belonged to one of her favorite girls, so she quickly finished her corn and tossed it in a trash can that was located on a corner, silently walked up to the balcony and opened the sliding door to get in and then rapidly close it. 

“Zeng Keni, what are you doing here?” she asked in a tender way that made the taller girl close her eyes, sigh, and try to wipe her tears. Not a good timing Yuyan, not a good one.

“Are you crying?” she jokingly asked while sitting beside her. Keni didn’t answer, she just kept wiping out her tears not daring to look at the girl beside her. “Come on, don’t be a baby and man up!” There was Yuyan being her loud, annoying self again.

“I swear to God, one day I’m gonna slap you in the face” Keni finally spoke, with a hint of anger and humor in her tone to then let out a small smile. 

“Yeah sure, you can’t even win one simple, easy hand wrestling challenge and now you’re going to slap me” a teasing tone now accompanying Yuyan’s words, Keni just let out a small laugh. 

“But now, seriously, what’s going on?” Yuyan spoke again while caressing Keni’s back with her hand. There was a moment of silence, Keni had stopped crying so it was just plain deadly. Until she finally looked with hardness at Yuyan and said “Uncertainty. It’s killing me.”

“Isn’t it killing us all, baby? The final is just around the corner and none of us have any idea of what’s going to happen, but we need to-” and Yuyan was cut off by the taller girl, “I’m not talking about the final” and harshness could be found in her voice. 

A red sign immediately appeared on Yuyan’s head, if Keni was this serious and not talking about the final, from what she knew, it could only mean she was talking about the feelings between them and all the things that were happening because of that. Yuyan got anxious, ready to come up with anything to avoid the topic. She couldn’t afford to talk about it, she knew it was bad and that it shouldn’t have happened, at least not on the context they were in. If maybe they had fallen for each other when they were just strangers out of the public eye, she would’ve gone for it without hesitation, but not right now, not when the future was coming to shake up their lives. 

“Then what are you talking about?” Keni could see the panic in Yuyan’s eyes. “You know, Yuyan” she answered firmly and maintaining a kind of aggressive look. 

“Dude, for what I know, you could be talking about what are you going to wear tomorrow, so I’m gonna need you to elaborate more” and the red-haired girl slapped herself mentally because she shouldn’t have said that last thing.

There was a brief pause.

“Do you like me, Yuyan?” Keni asked directly and without hesitation. Silence. Until Yuyan busted a laugh. “Of course I do, if I didn’t I wouldn’t be here listening to your problems” way to go Yuyan, way to go.  
Keni got heated up, “God, you’re exasperating!” she said getting up from her seat while throwing her arms in a frustrated manner. “You always do this, be a fucking coward, I’m actually very surprised that you haven’t stood up and run away. Every time I try to talk to you about what has been going on, you come up with some bullshit” Keni made a brief pause to crouch down and face Yuyan. “I’m begging you, be brave and honest with me for once in your fucking life" Another brief pause. "Do you want me?” Keni was pleading for an answer, while Yuyan’s face showed complete panic and nervousness, but at that moment, she knew she needed to stop doing this to the both of them, it was starting to get toxic and she couldn’t bear to do something like that to Keni. 

Brave and honest were the two words that kept ringing in her head, she was known to be like that, she even knew herself to be like that, so why the hell she couldn’t bring herself to be like that with Keni? She was truly a coward who really deserved that slap in the face. 

Right there, looking into Keni’s eyes, she saw what the both of them had gone through throughout the whole show, so she said fuck it. She took Keni’s face in her hands, slowly caressing her cheeks and simply leaned on, kissing the girl. 

The kiss was soft, but still, dismay was present. It was like trying something extraordinary you’ve always wanted to do for the first time, excitement and fear in one place, making you a complete mess of emotions that you still were enjoying with all your mind, body and soul. They stayed on the sweet kiss, no tongues were involved, instead, they were both trying to memorize each other’s taste and lip forms while subconsciously contemplating how well their lips fitted together.

Yuyan broke it, to consequently say “I want you in every way possible, Zeng Keni” but of course her coward side found a way back making her to stand up and leave. 

It was true, Yuyan wanted Keni in every way that there was to be; as her friend, as her lover, as her favorite girl, as her girl group member, as her confidant and so much more.

She wanted every aspect that makes up the work of art that is Zeng Keni.


End file.
